Leech Girl/Hiru
Hiru is a friendly Leech Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Here's some dried meat.. Relax, it isn't human." (+1 Jerky) “Take my mucus. Use it as a lotion, fufufu." (+1 Slimy Mucus) “After I sucked everything from a man, his money was left behind. I don't use it, so you can have it." (+90G) “Can I have some antidote grass? Many of my slimy friends are poisonous." (Give Antidote Grass?) *Yes - “Thank you, that makes me happy." (+20 Affinity) *No - “Oh, it can't be helped." “Hey, will you give me some money? I want to try wearing clothes at least once." (Give 54G?) *Yes - “Thank you, that makes me happy." (+25 Affinity) *No - “Oh, it can't be helped." *No money - “...So neither of us have money." “Do you have any fresh meat? I want to sip on some bodily fluids." (Give Meat?) *Yes - “Thank you, that makes me happy." (+30 Affinity) *No - “Oh, it can't be helped." “It does not matter if they are man or woman, I will suck out everything. But sucking semen from a man is the best." “We've had a lot of sunny days recently. I wonder if my slimy friends are okay?" “I caught a man before, but I did not suck out everything. Once he was on the brink of death I released him near a human town. However, if I want I can suck humans dry. Fufu, care to try it?" “My lower mouth is also a sexual organ. Any semen released in here can be used for reproduction as well as a meal." “I love fat men. After all, there is so much more to suck out." “My tribe does not eat meat. We just suck out all the bodily fluids until there is nothing left." “I can freely move every single tentacle in my mouth at will. I can even tie cherry stems with them." “I'll show you my special talent for using swords. I went through special training with my slug friend." “Any prey that is sucked into my mouth will violently struggle at first. But they always stop their resistance before long. Unable to even struggle… It seems that being sucked by me just feels too good." “If you master the Land-Dweller species it is possible to become a Leech species. I want to learn a lot of slimy techniques." “The human mouth is small. What do you do when you want to suck your prey?" *We cut our food up - “How bizarre. That's terrifying." (-5 Affinity) *Our mouth expands to swallow them whole - “I-is that true? That's scary." (-5 Affinity) *That's a secret - “You won't tell me? That just makes me more curious." (+10 Affinity) “I may be a leech, but I'm no sucker. ...please forget I said that." *I am forgetful - “Oh, that's good." *That's funny - “I told you to forget." (-5 Affinity) *I'll make you forget! - “You're a pretty forceful man. But I don't hate that." (+10 Affinity) “Do you like sticky, slimy monsters?" *I like them - “That makes me happy. I am slimy, just they way you like it." (+10 Affinity) *I hate them - “Oh, that's a shame. Well, I'll make you love them." *I am also slimy - “...Really? That's a little creepy." (-5 Affinity) “The mucus dripping from my body is not poisonous. It's harmless. Want to try some?" *Drink Some - “I forgot to mention… It is harmless, but it can immerse you into ecstasy." (+10 Affinity, Luka is immersed in ecstasy) *Refuse - “I said it's harmless. You don't believe me?" (-5 Affinity) "I don't like vegetables, there's not a lot of fluids to suck out. Do you like vegetables?" *I like them. "Oh, the same as my slug friend. She really loves vegetables." (+10 Affinity) *I hate them. "I'm the same. But humans really should eat their vegetables." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Hiru: "It's dark and wet, I could stay here for a while." With Melk: '''Melk: "Hello, Hiru. I wonder if it will be dark and wet today?" Hiru: "It will damage my skin if these sunny days continue. I'm jealous of the slime you slugs have." Melk: "Dark and wet..." Hiru: "Dark and wet..." '''With Mimi: Mimi: "It is painfully sunny today. You were not born in the ground, so it is not as bad?" Hiru: "I only ever spend time in the shade. I also want to go underground, and not come out until it is dark." Mimi: "Dark and wet..." Hiru :"Dark and wet..." With Cindy: Hiru: "You seem to be slimy... do you usually inhabit the rain forest?" Cindy: "I have a strong body, so I can handle many different environments. I can live in tropical as well as arid areas." Hiru: "Oh really? I am jealous... I wonder if I can also strengthen my body." Cindy: "You'll just dry up, so you probably shouldn't try." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Overflowing Slime Stage" scene. World Gadabout Actions Trivia *The name "Hiru" may be based on Hirudo, a genus of leeches. It may also be based on any of the similar words that are also related to leeches, such as Hirudinea (the subclass that comprises leeches in general). Category:Land-Dweller Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1